


Ningyo no Sonata

by Sunvenice



Series: Le Sirene di Fuoco [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abduction, And yet, Both romantical and non-romantical relationships, Devil's Fruit have a role in this story, Fluff, Fluffy Moments, Multi, Mythology References, New Race, Strange new race, Underage character going through a lot of shit, a lot of - Freeform, a slight hint of Stockholm Syndrome, and trying to survive, depressed character, experiment on children, if you can find them, so there's not only pain on program, with lifespan messed up
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunvenice/pseuds/Sunvenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sull’isola di Nido Leila non tutto è andato perduto e tre sorelle possono ancora respirare l’aria libera del mare. Finchè un’altra ombra si abbatte su di loro. E tutto cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Lion's Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Spin off-Sequel della fanfiction Kaizoku no Allegretto. Non è obbligatorio leggere la prima opera, ma è consigliato se voleste capirci di più :3
> 
> Declaimers: Non possiedo One Piece in alcun modo. Ma l’idea delle Paradisee è mia e se Oda sa veramente l’italiano e sta leggendo gli voglio dire solo una cosa: GIU’ LE MANI!!

 

_ I’m not the hunter,  _

_ I’m not the marked, _

_Just looking for wisdom in the dark._

_ Lions make you brave, Giants give you faith,  _

_ Death is a charade. _

_ You don’t have to feel safe _

_ to feel unafraid. _

_ Lions! ~ LIGHTS _

* * *

 

Immerse nell’oscurità di quella grande stanza fredda e metallica, Dita aveva quasi perso il conto nel tempo. 

‘Quasi’ perché solo lei sapeva meglio di chiunque altro in quella prigione buia e silenziosa come tenere conto dei secondi. Era una sua specialità fin da piccola, frutto di anni ed anni in cui, quando il sole sorgeva sulle chiome fiorite della loro isola, le sue sorelle l’avevano lasciata al sicuro in posti molto simili, ben sapendo quanto sarebbe stato impossibile per lei sopravvivere alle insidie che si annidavano dietro ogni pietra o tronco marcio, pur anche con il sostegno delle altre.

Il trucco era semplice quanto efficace: attendeva con ginocchia al petto ed intransigente mutismo lo scorrere del tempo, concentrandosi solo ed unicamente sul proprio respiro che, Dita sapeva di non averlo mai dato a vedere nemmeno a Gaida, aveva sempre mantenuto regolare e ritmico dacché ne aveva memoria. Era addirittura riuscita a contare a quanti suoi respiri equivalesse un giorno intero, inteso come due ascese e discese del sole e della luna.

Dita era riuscita a contare circa 3 giorni dacché erano state incatenate tutte e tre in quella tomba, dove a ciascuna era stata riservata, almeno da quel poco che era riuscita a intravedere dai pochi istanti di luce che avevano preceduto l’oscurità, delle specie di scatole metalliche fatte di pezzi verticali di pietra fredda e liscia.

Guardando ad occhi azzurri e spalancati nel vuoto incolore di quel luogo orribile, dove era certa le sue sorelle stessero soffrendo allo stesso modo, Dita soffriva nel cercare di non divorarsi le labbra ad ogni crampo che le arrivava allo stomaco.

Tre giorni. 

Avevano passato tutto quel tempo senza cibo e l’unica fonte liquida che era venuta loro era stato un magro assaggio fatto di gocce di condensa che puntualmente si formavano sulle sbarre di quella cella ingrata e che, in mancanza di altro, avevano lappato via con la gola arsa e stretta dalla sete.

Come se non fosse bastato il panico di non sapere dove i ‘demoni vestiti di bianco’ le stessero portando, in aggiunta al dolore e la fame straziante, anche l’ondulare continuo della loro prigione galleggiante aveva messo a dura prova i suoi nervi e, ne era sicura, anche quelli di Gaida e Tuba lì con lei.

Inizialmente Dita aveva provato ad associare quel lento cullare che le circondava a quello delle braccia di loro madre, e non a quello della grande cosa galleggiante che le stava lentamente portando via da tutto ciò che avevano sempre conosciuto ed amato.

Una patina lucida ed umida le ricoprì gli occhi, pur sapendo di non potersi neppure permettere il lusso di piangere.

Neanche una lacrima.

Strinse le labbra secche, impedendo ad un singhiozzo involontario di uscire.

La loro mamma. La loro dolce, dolcissima mamma. Colei che l’aveva dondolata tra le braccia dacché aveva visto la luce delle stelle, mormorandole lente e melodiose parole di amore e di conforto, anche quando anni più avanti, più grande e meno infantile, l’aveva cercata con il cuore a mille ed il respiro pieno di ansia cercando nulla di più che un abbraccio dove affondare le sue insicurezze.

La sua mamma non c’era più ormai.

Il suo stomaco si strinse con un lungo lamento straziato, accompagnato da una fitta che rischiò di farle perdere i sensi.

Non si era nemmeno concessa il lusso di dormire.

Aveva paura che, addormentandosi, non si sarebbe mai più svegliata.

“Dita?”

Da qualche parte nell’oscurità, finalmente un paio di pupille gemelle risplendettero di un chiarore pallido.

Dita avrebbe riconosciuto sua sorella maggiore Tuba anche senza che i suoi occhi risplendessero di luce propria, ma sapere esattamente dove fosse, dopo giorni di completo silenzio e buio, la rassicurarono, almeno un po’.

Sotto quel manto sottile ed impenetrabile di tenebre Tuba doveva essersi raggomitolata esattamente come lei su se stessa, forse anche lei contemplando il vuoto,e sicuramente con la mente rivolta altrove.

Al suo fianco udì il suono pacato di tessuti ruvidi spostati appena dal movimento di un corpo riemerso dall’immobilità.

Dita capì di avere Gaida al suo fianco, anche se separate da più di un metro di distanza.

“Dita?”

La voce arrochita dalla sete di Tuba l’aveva richiamata, un poco tremante, forse credendo fosse svenuta o peggio.

“Tuba?” riuscì a stento a pronunciare il nome per intero, la gola strettasi verso la fine per mancanza di saliva. Cercò di rischiarare la propria voce con un paio di colpi da tosse, ma il dolore che ne seguì fu così forte che desistette quasi immediatamente.

L’importante era far sapere alle altre che fosse ancora cosciente.

Un’altro doloroso gorgoglio da parte dello stomaco e Dita si raggomitolò nuovamente su se stessa, la bocca oramai asciutta, neanche una piccola goccia di saliva ad umettarle gola e lingua.

“Resisti Dita…”

Era stata Gaida stavolta a rivolgerle parola, ma non serviva che glielo dicesse perché stringesse i denti, combattendo con il proprio corpo una battaglia per il bisogno di cibo già persa in partenza. 

Poi, all’improvviso, il lento ondeggiare della loro cella subì un cambiamento.

Ci fu un istante in cui sentirono il peso dei loro corpi trascinarle da una parte soltanto, in avanti, come se, comunque si chiamasse, quella cosa con cui le stavano trasportando si fosse inclinata pericolosamente.

Le catene che bloccavano loro i polsi tintinnarono, seguendo il movimento che le portò ad aggrapparsi alle sbarre delle loro stesse celle. La sensazione di trovarsi su una superficie sbilenca durò finché, lentamente, tutto si raddrizzò.

“Stiamo…rallentando.”

Fu Tuba ad accorgersene per prima.

Dovunque fossero arrivate, in qualunque posto le avessero portate, quel supplizio era giunto al termine.

O forse, doveva ancora iniziare.

Poco per volta il dondolio che per giorni le aveva accompagnate diminuì, lasciando i loro corpi spossati dalla lunga privazione di cibo ed acqua, anche intontiti dall’improvvisa mancanza di movimento a cui si erano inconsciamente abituate e di cui le loro membra continuavano a scandire il ritmo senza rendersene conto.

A Dita la testa girò così tanto che si lasciò cadere in avanti, la fronte pressata contro il pavimento e la polvere umida dal sapore metallico, unita ad altri odori disgustosi, ad invaderle le narici.

Non ne poteva più.

“Dita. Dita.”

Le parole di Gaida ed un movimento d’aria al suo fianco, accompagnato dal solito tintinnio di catene, la smossero quel tanto che bastò affinché si raddrizzasse sulla propria schiena.

Gli occhi tondi e di uno splendido azzurro illuminato di luce gialla le si puntarono addosso, implorandola di starla ad ascoltare, in quel momento più che mai.

“Dobbiamo scappare.”

Una volta Gaida le aveva buttato addosso dell’acqua fredda, svuotandole da dietro un’intero fiore concavo della Foresta Miosota sulla testa.

Quelle parole le fecero lo stesso effetto.

Battagliò ancora una volta con la propria gola, racimolando nel minor tempo possibile quanta forza le era rimasta per dar vita ad un’unica, essenziale, domanda:

“Come?”

Ci fu un lungo momento in cui Gaida tacque, forse pensandoci su, forse cercando anche lei la forza di dar suono alle parole, ma fu Tuba a alitare a fatica più sillabe di quanto lei stessa avrebbe potuto sperare.

“Non possiamo… andarcene via….insieme.” 

Era vero.

Le avevano legate e separate l’una dall’altra perché non potessero darsi manforte a vicenda.

Erano stati furbi i ‘demoni vestiti di bianco’.

Stando nella stessa gabbia sarebbe stato possibile che l’una sopperisse alle mancanze dell’altra, aprendosi la strada ed allontanarsi il più possibile da quel luogo infernale, ma in quelle condizioni…

Un singhiozzo le fece sobbalzare penosamente la gola.

Gaida e Tuba in tutta probabilità sarebbero riuscite a scappare.

Lei no.

Non aveva mai sviluppato alcuna abilità che potesse proteggerla da eventuali pericoli, essendo cresciuta coccolata e protetta dalle sue sorelle e da sua madre.

Mai come allora Dita si sentì più disperata nel comprendere di essere stata spogliata dell’unica difesa che aveva erroneamente dato sempre per scontata: la sua famiglia.

Non aveva avuto che quella e mai si era curata di crearsene una propria con il materiale grezzo della sua Essenza, così come avevano fatto Tuba e Gaida.

E adesso che era troppo tardi, si rendeva conto del proprio errore.

“Che cosa…ci faranno?” non si curò che la voce le uscisse roca e strozzata.

Seguì un altro momento di silenzio, mentre fuori dalla scatola buia iniziavano a sentirsi voci e mormorii fatti di parole indistinte. 

Dalla cima della loro prigione provennero dei suoni metallici e con uno scatto la dei piccoli squarci di luce perforarono l’oscurità. Delle finestrelle piccole e quadrate si erano aperte sopra le loro teste.

Dita poté scorgere finalmente il profilo ondulato dei capelli ricci e folti di Tuba, le sue lunghe gambe e braccia raggomitolate convulsamente al petto, certamente non per il freddo. I suoi occhi la perforarono, come ad intimarle di darle ascolto, almeno quella volta.

“Io resto…qui.”

“Tuba no.” era intervenuta affannosamente Gaida, ma le sue parole furono accolte con un gesto meccanico della testa, in senso di diniego.

“Posso… impedire loro…di arrivare…a me. Rimettermi in…forze…e scappare via…con Dita…più avanti.”

Spossata com’era, Dita ci mise un po’ a mettere insieme i pezzi di quella lunga e sofferta frase, ed appena lo fece sentì risalire un senso di acido senza pari lungo la gola.

Tuba non era mai stata tipo da sentimentalismi, questo lo sapeva bene. Non era tipo da coccolarla come invece erano più propense a fare la mamma e Gaida. Anzi, alle volte l’aveva addirittura allontanata, sbadigliato in faccia e zittita con proteste annoiate, intimandole di smetterla di farsi problemi inutili.

In quel preciso istante però Dita capì che sua sorella si stava rifiutando di lasciarla sola.

Sapeva anche lei, che tra tutte e tre, Dita non aveva speranze di scappare per conto proprio.

Non era veloce, non era forte, né astuta, né tantomeno agile.

Affondò i denti nelle labbra e il poco di acqua rimastale in corpo si riversò sulle sue guance.

“No…” vide Gaida al suo fianco scuotere la testa febbrilmente “Tuba… non me ne vado senza di voi.” sua sorella aveva fatto uno sforzo encomiabile per dare fiato a tutte quelle parole di seguito.

Oh, Dita avrebbe tanto sperato che la caparbietà di Gaida riuscisse a far cambiare idea a loro sorella.

Purtroppo tra le due, Tuba, oltre ad essere la più grande, era anche quella più autoritaria.

“Devi invece.”

Per quanto la voce volesse uscirle in tanti singhiozzi disperati, Dita non si concesse neanche un attimo di debolezza. Si sentiva così responsabile. Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se lei non avesse fatto troppo affidamento su di loro.

Premette le mani strette a pugno sugli occhi, cercando invano di fermare il piccolo fiume di lacrime che le stava rigando il viso.

Alla sua sinistra, dove sicuramente si sarebbe aperta la porta di quella scatola metallica per far entrare i demoni, sentì rumori di congegni metallici sbloccati e mormorii misti a fruscii irrequieti.

Cominciò a convincersi che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che sua sorella Gaida sarebbe scappata, che Tuba avrebbe resistito quel tanto da permettere a loro sorella di venirle a riprenderle o escogitare un piano di fuga, ma più se lo ripeteva, più le veniva impossibile crederci. 

_Andrà bene. Andrà bene. Andrà bene. Andrà bene. Andrà bene. Andrà bene. Andrà bene._

I cardini di una serratura cigolarono.

Dita ormai tremava come una foglia.

Non voleva più vedere quegli esseri orribili.

_Andrà bene. Andrà bene._

Suoni di passi disordinati si fecero strada attorno a loro.

Soffocò un singhiozzo.

Che senso aveva avuto sopravvivere a quella strage? Vedere le loro zie, la loro mamma e i loro cugini svanire nel nulla, rifugiarsi sotto terra, solo per poi vedersi riapparire quei demoni neanche 2 anni più avanti?

Parole incomprensibili aleggiarono intorno a loro.

I demoni avevano iniziato a ruggire.

 

 

 

Passi frettolosi ed erratici risuonarono lungo un corridoio, respiri affannosi a scandirne il ritmo da dietro una tuta gialla integrale.

Poi una porta spalancata di getto. 

“ _Master! Master!_ ”

Davanti all’oblò della tenuta asettica la forma sinuosa di una nuvola gassosa ondeggiò come infastidita al centro della grande sala controllo, per poi torcersi su se stessa, dando mostra di un paio di fessure illuminate da piccole iridi sanguine ed uno squarcio che davano l’impressione di essere un paio di occhi ed una bocca di natura pressoché demoniaca.

Dietro lo spesso vetro della tuta un volto però, sudato ed ansimante per la lunga corsa, si limitò a cercare di riprendere fiato e premersi il petto esalando un lungo e sofferto respiro di sollievo, piuttosto che indietreggiare spaventato da quella figura che, agli occhi di qualcuno non abituato come lo era lui, sarebbe parsa quella di un demone.

Tutti però in quella grande sala macchine… ma cosa diceva, nell’intero complesso specialistico di Punk Hazard sapevano bene quanto buon cuore ed altruismo si nascondessero dietro quell’aspetto inquietante. 

“Che c’è?”Fu la risposta calma e carezzevole della forma evanescente.

Il nuovo arrivato fece suonare i tacchi, scattando prontamente sull’attenti nel rammentare la gravità della situazione:

“Master! Una delle nuove pazienti è fuggita!”

“COSA!!!???”

A quelle parole la stanza calò nell’immobilità per poi esplodere nel fermento. Master non era solito esplodere in quel modo, tant’era pacato e premuroso, ma quella situazione non era certamente da sottovalutare: si erano appena adoperati a trasportare le nuove pazienti in terapia intensiva, rinchiuse durante il viaggio in una cella di isolamento per salvaguardare la salute dell’equipaggio, come richiesto dal Master, quando in un momento di distrazione una di loro si erano dimenata e letteralmente lanciata fuori dall’imbarcazione, scomparendo tra la neve con dei rapidi salti.

Le altre due non avevano fatto segno di seguire il suo esempio, ma…c’era dell’altro.

“TROVATELA SUBITO! NON STATEVENE LI’ IMPALATI! RAZZA DI ZUCCONI!”

A nessuno la reazione eccessiva del maestro parve insolita, anzi, ai loro occhi quella forma demoniaca assunse un’aura quasi sacrale: la preoccupazione del loro padrone doveva essersi tanto concentrata su quella povera ragazza malata ed in balia del gelo da offuscare la sua mente e fargli perdere la sua risaputa gentilezza nei loro confronti.

Sì, doveva essere così!

La tuta simile a quella di un palombaro scattò sull’attenti.

“Non si preoccupi Master! Ci stiamo già adoperando per rintracciarla, però…ehrr…”

I fumi della figura sembrarono bloccarsi per un istante, come se avesse intuito che c’era dell’altro .

“Che altro c’è?”

Prima che potesse aggiungere altro, la nebbia parlante sembrò espandersi, poi amalgamarsi ed infine prendere nuova forma.

In poco tempo il loro Master, il loro salvatore, colui che gli aveva ridato nuova speranza, nuove gambe e nuova scatola cranica, si materializzò nel mezzo della stanza, fluttuante tra i fumi del suo stesso camice, lunghi capelli neri ed ispidi da cui si ergevano un paio di corna caprine ed un volto pallido, appesantito da tracce di pittura viola attorno occhi e labbra.

Ma non una traccia di sorriso sul quella maschera torta in espressione cupa.

“Che altro c’è?”

Il nuovo giunto deglutì da sotto la tuta. 

Non era sua intenzione portare cattivi rapporti a Master, ma non aveva altra opzione.

“Si.. si tratta di un’altra delle pazienti.”

La faccia degna di un attore kabuki del loro padrone si torse, se possibile, ancora di più. “Aah?”

“Non … Non riusciamo… _fisicamente_ … a riaggiungerla.”

 

 

Alle volte a Dita spaventava la freddezza e la facilità con la quale Tuba usava la propria Essenza.

Un altro “demone bianco” cadde esanime ai piedi di sua sorella, schiacciato dal peso di un’altra sbarra di metallo che aveva “fortuitamente” ceduto nel momento giusto, crollando in avanti prima ancora che questi potesse anche solo metterle una mano addosso.

Da quel poco di luce che l’apertura della loro prigione forniva, Dita vide la schiena del mostro alzarsi ed abbassarsi ritmicamente.

Ancora vivo.

Gli era andata anche fin troppo bene.

Alle creature che, diversamente da lui, erano fornite di un solo inquietante occhio e che erano entrate per prime, sua sorella maggiore aveva riservato un trattamento più estremo, facendoli cincischiare nei propri piedi, scivolare, addirittura scontrarsi l’uno con l’altro fino a spaccare letteralmente loro la testa sulle numerose sbarre della gabbia.

Dita dubitava fortemente potessero essere ancora vivi e, per quanto non fosse da lei, poco le importava.

Finalmente dopo giorni di buio, quasi impenetrabile per lei che si era rifiutata di usare la propria Essenza per vedere nell’oscurità della loro cella, riusciva ad intravedere le condizioni delle sue sorelle.

Allo spiraglio di luce bianca proveniente dal mondo esterno Tuba sembrava più simile ad uno spettro rancoroso che una creatura elegante e sinuosa quale era stata tempo addietro tra le altre Paradisee.

I lunghi, folti e sottili capelli ricci di un bel colore dorato, di cui era sempre andata fiera, non avevano più nulla della chioma vaporosa di un tempo e puntavano in quel momento verso terra, appesantiti, sporchi ed inscuriti. Il suo volto, già naturalmente chiaro, era ingrigito da un pallore malato, accentuato da delle profonde occhiaie che scavavano sotto i suoi occhi verde smeraldo, unico particolare che non si era deteriorato durante il viaggio. Era persino più magra di quanto ricordasse. Tuba e Allegra erano sempre state le più esili tra tutte loro, ma in quel momento lo stato di sua sorella era a dir poco preoccupante. Le guance erano scarne ed era evidente come le sue dita, tese ce distanziate l’una dall’altra com’era sua abitudine fare quando settava le sue famose trappole, tremassero senza più forze.

Quando anche la sua gabbia fu aperta l’immagine degradata di sua sorella fu sostituita da una alta e bianca che le si parò davanti.

Dita si sentì gelare il sangue mentre metteva a fuoco un paio di calzature lucide e chiare ferme davanti a lei.

Era finita. L’avrebbe uccisa. Esattamente come quell’altro demone bianco aveva ucciso la sua mamma, anche lei sarebbe stata sciolta nel fuoco liquido.

Alzò istintivamente la testa, sentendo il corpo tremare ad ogni centimetro in più che muoveva.

Bianco il tessuto che ricopriva le gambe del demone, bianca la lunga giacca che indossava, chiaro il colletto che spuntava sotto di essa, ma il volto, che la scrutava da dietro un paio di lenti scure, era duro, impassibile e feroce come quello di un predatore di Nido Leila, addirittura annerito da peli ispidi e neri sul mento.

Non c’era simpatia per lei nei suoi atteggiamenti.

Era chiaro che per quella creatura il suo dolore e la sua fame non erano importanti.

Per questo li chiamavano demoni bianchi: anche se si vestivano di colori chiari, il loro cuore non conosceva pietà.

Una fitta allo stomaco la colse impreparata, dandole il colpo di grazia proprio mentre il demone si chinava verso di lei.

Si accorse poco prima di svenire di avere il volto rigato di lacrime.

 

 

“VERGO!!”

Il viceammiraglio era da poco uscito dalla cella d’isolamento metallica con in braccio la ragazzina svenutagli davanti agli occhi istanti prima, quando la voce insopportabilmente stridula e graffiante di Caesar Clown gli arrivò alle orecchie.

Non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo, sapeva bene come doveva apparire quel pagliaccio con la passione per le provette: trafelato ed irritato mentre, nel mezzo di quell’eterna tormenta, si dirigeva verso di lui, volteggiando sulla passerella metallica che collegava la sua nave alle strutture dei laboratori, magari accompagnato da un manipolo dei suoi esperimenti.

La ragazzina che aveva portato fuori, pallida e lievemente smagrita dal lungo digiuno, non doveva avere più di 12 anni. Era stata sicuramente una bambina ben nutrita prima del viaggio verso l’isola di fiamme e ghiaccio, ma in quel momento sembrava semplicemente malata, un peso morto tra le sue braccia. 

La vide iniziare a tremare quando la sua pelle entrò contatto con l’aria fredda del mondo esterno. Doveva star sudando freddo.

Si stupì nel cogliersi nell’atto di volerle scostare, con gesto quasi paterno della mano, una ciocca di capelli mogano dal viso.

Si bloccò a metà e strinse i denti infastidito.

Non era la prima volta che vedeva dei bambini anche più piccoli finire nelle grinfie di Caesar, e non aveva mai avvertito il benché minimo rimorso.

Cosa avrebbe pensato _Waka_ se avesse anche solo considerato l’eventualità che stesse cominciando a sviluppare dei _sentimenti_?

No. 

Ritrasse la mano e tornò a stringerla, forse con troppa forza.

Assolutamente.

Non era pietà quella che aveva provato per un breve istante. 

Era stato qualcosa di più simile alla … tenerezza.

Che stupidaggini.

“Che diamine sta succedendo!!??”

Si decise finalmente a fronteggiare il detentore del potere Gas Gas, che gli si era accostato senza però avere la minima premura di abbassare il tono di voce per il bene delle sue orecchie.

Al suono dell’odioso repertorio vocale di quel pagliaccio a pochi centimetri dai suoi timpani Vergo iniziò a perdere la pazienza, già irritato com’era dai propri pensieri e da quella situazione spinosa.

Una delle tre nuove cavie, che era riuscito a recuperare per puro miracolo dall’isola di Nido Leila, era appena fuggita via, scomparendo tra le steppe innevate di quell’inferno.

Un’altra ancora si era letteralmente barricata dentro la propria gabbia.

E come se non bastasse, si stava lentamente rendendo conto di quanto l’aria fredda, tagliente e fuligginosa di Punk Hazard,gli desse sui nervi.

“ **Signor** Vergo.” puntualizzò il pirata sotto le mentite spoglie di marine, scoccando un’occhiata gelida al sedicente “dottore”.

Ceasar si morse la lingua seccato ed intimidito: non era solito dare troppa importanza alle sciocche fissazioni di Vergo sugli onorifici ed il rispetto per la sua persona, ma non aveva intenzione di infastidire più del dovuto una cane sempre pronto ad azzannare.

“B-bando alle ciance, signor Vergo! Come mai non riuscite a portare fuori quella…!” indugiò un istante, pensando a come riferirsi a quella creatura senza insospettire le sue stesse cavie, in quel momento dietro di lui in attesa “…povera ragazza! Dobbiamo cominciare il trattamento il più presto possibile!”

Oh, il trattamento.

Al solo pensiero Caesar rischiava di perdersi in fantasticherie sognanti.

Quando aveva ricevuto la lumacofonata di Joker quasi non ci aveva creduto.

Tre Paradisee, vive ed ancora allo stato brado, in viaggio verso di lui, direttamente dalla loro isola natale.

Il regalo migliore che potesse ricevere!

Che Joker si fosse ricordato che a breve sarebbe stato il suo compleanno?

Tornò alla realtà, giusto per osservare con un tocco di ripugnanza il volto di Vergo.

Certo, sarebbe stato meglio se il suo regalo non fosse stato rintracciato e trasportato da quel pallone gonfiato, ma, d’altronde, non si poteva pretendere troppo.

Fu solo allora che si accorse di _cosa_ il suddetto pallone gonfiato stesse tenendo tra le braccia.

“Ooooh!” esclamò deliziato, allargando la bocca in un sorriso così grande e compiaciuto da risultare inquietante “Ma allora una non è fuggita~ ❤!”

Si perse ad analizzare l’aspetto della sua nuova ‘paziente’: sembrava una bambina come tutte le altre, forse un poco cicciottella, pallida e con dei capelli rossiccio scuro arruffati e sporchi. Che strano, aveva sentito dire che le Paradisee erano coperte di fiamme, proprio come per Allegra, il Canarino Infernale.

Questa invece sembrava stranamente… umana.

Il volto cereo di Caesar si rabbuiò di colpo.

“Sei sicuro che sia una paradisea?” chiese diffidente, storcendo il naso. 

Non gli andava di scomodare macchinari dispendiosi di energie per nulla.

La fronte del marine si corrugò pericolosamente in segno di avvertimento e lui preferì ritrattare.

“Ok, ok. Ricevuto. Mi fido. Ma dove sono le altre?”

“Temo che ti dovrai accontentare di una sola, Clown.” fu la ribattuta laconica del viceammiraglio.

Il volto cereo di Caesar si rabbuiò di colpo.

“Non dire idiozie! Cominceremo immediatamente le ricerche di quella che è scappata!..” poi, ricordandosi di avere quei sempliciotti delle sue servili cavie ancora dietro, si affrettò ad aggiungere:

“E nel frattempo inizieremo il trattamento per questa piccolina~ ❤”

“Master! E come la mettiamo con l’altra?” intervenne una delle sue cavie, appena fuori dalla cella d’isolamento con fare intimorito.

“L’altra?”

“Quella ancora dentro la gabbia, Master! Non riusciamo ad avvicinarci a lei senza spaccarci la testa! Jerard e Onione sembrano non respirare più!”

“Oh.”

Caesar aveva sentito parlare dell’Essenza delle Paradisee dal dottor Vegapunk. A parte essere in grado di dare vita ai Frutti del Diavolo, quelle creature sembravano essere in grado di fare ben altro con l’energia messa a loro disposizione.

Nessuno sembrò notare il fatto che iniziò a scaccolarsi, assorto nelle proprie contemplazioni, con un mignolo di fronte a tutti, anche se Vergo stentò a trattenersi dal colpirlo con un pugno temprato di Haki.

_Se questa paradisea sta facendo in modo di non lasciarsi avvicinare… -_ pensò lo scienziato con aria imbronciata - _.. aspettare che esaurisca la propria Essenza sarebbe solo uno spreco oltre che una perdita di tempo. La sua razza è risaputamente testarda. Sarebbe persino in grado di lasciarsi morire_ …

“Master?”

_Non ho altra scelta…_ \- sospirò tra sè ed iniziò a simulare un pianto disperato.

“Bwaaaaah!” esplose, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio in un gesto affranto. “Quella povera, povera ragazza oramai è arrivata allo stadio finale della malattiaa!” asserì per poi cadere sulle proprie ginocchia “A questo punto qualsiasi approccio risulterebbe vano, nemmeno la più spessa delle tute antigas sarebbe in grado di bloccare le esalazioni venefiche che la sua pelle traspiraaa!”

Un sopracciglio di Vergo scattò verso l’alto, unico elemento indicatore del mare di cretinate che Caesar Clown stava sparando a raffica.

Eppure attorno a lui, i suoi inconsapevoli topi da esperimento si stavano guardando l’un l’altro, chiaramente turbati dalle sue (false) rivelazioni.

All’ombra delle proprie mani, Caesar lo avvertì e sorrise diabolico.

Se l’erano bevuta.

Mancava soltanto…

Con uno slancio teatrale si rimise in piedi, rivelando ai suoi sempliciotti un volto contorto dal dolore e dal rimorso.

“Oramai non c’è più niente da fareee!”

Se Vergo non avesse avuto le mani occupate si sarebbe coperto il viso dalla vergogna.

Quella sinfonia di singhiozzi era una palese messinscena.

Come faceva quel branco di idioti a non accorgersene?

Fu quasi grato di vedere lo scienziato tirare fuori dal nulla un fazzoletto e cominciare ad asciugarsi le (false) lacrime.

“Sob… se non fosse per quella orribile, orribile malattia, tenterei in ogni modo di salvarla, ma questo metterebbe ulteriormente in pericolo le vostre vite, miei adorati. La sola perdita Jerard e Cipollo…”

“Onione, Master.”

“…mi ha già spezzato il cuore!”

“Quindi cosa facciamo Master?” domandò un temerario, chiaramente commosso.

“Sigh…Chiudete le porte della cella d’isolamento e portate questa piccolina nella Biscuit Room, discuterò sul da farsi col signor Vergo. Voi iniziate a cercare l’altra ragazza, prima che anche per lei sia troppo tardi.”

Ne seguì un coro di strepiti e pianti colmi di ammirazione che fece venire al viceammiraglio un sentore di nausea non indifferente, ma, per sua fortuna, dopo che la bambina le fu sfilata via dalle braccia, durò quel tanto che bastò perché rientrassero tutti nella struttura dei laboratori.

Non appena rimasero soli, Vergo vide la maschera di gentilezza e bontà di Caesar crollare di botto, come prevedibile.

“Portala via e sbarazzati di lei.” ordinò, ricominciando ad infilarsi le dita nel naso con fare disinteressato.

“Sei sicuro? Joker ne rimarrà deluso…”

“Non mi è di alcuna utilità se non si fa portare nei laboratori. E se riesco a recuperare l’altra avrò cavie a sufficienza. Se vuole morire lasciala fare.” terminò con gesto spassionato della mano.

A Vergo non restò che annuire, condividendo appieno.

 

 

Agli occhi dei subordinati del dottor Caesar, Trafalgar Law era un salvatore, colui che aveva ridato loro la facoltà di camminare sulle proprie gambe, ma il più delle volte, quando lo incrociavano per i corridoi bui della struttura, appariva tutt’al più come un fantasma scuro ed inquieto.

Il fatto che Master gli avesse dato libero acceso ad ogni area della struttura, non dava loro eccessivo fastidio, anzi, vederlo ogni qualvolta aggirarsi dalle loro parti infondeva loro un inspiegabile senso di sicurezza, se si metteva da parte l’inquietante titolo di Chirurgo della Morte che accompagnava il pirata.

Per questo, quando un paio di uomini, con ancora addosso le proprie tute antigas, se lo videro apparire davanti, non rimasero più di tanto turbati, oramai abituati al suo aspetto naturalmente lugubre.

“Oh! Trafalgar-san!” lo salutò uno dei due, senza, come ovvio, ricevere alcun tipo di risposta o cenno.

Di certo Trafalgar Law non brillava per le sue doti di socializzazione.

“Farà parte anche lei della squadra per recuperare dalle terre ghiacciate una delle nuove pazienti?” intervenne subito l’altro non lasciandosi scoraggiare dal silenzio del chirurgo.

_Nuove pazienti?_ \- si stupì il pirata, corrucciandosi.

Non ne sapeva niente. E la cosa lo insospettì.

Caesar non mancava mai di pavoneggiarsi con lui dei propri, minuscoli, risultati, cercando sicuramente in lui una qualsiasi forma di riconoscimento per alimentare il proprio ego, già fin troppo smisurato.

Alle volte quel pazzo lo informava addirittura di quanti nuovi bambini sarebbero arrivati via mare e barricati insieme agli altri nella Biscuit Room.

Ma di questo non gli aveva fatto proprio parola.

Aggiustò con gesto secco la katana sulla propria spalla, ammutolendo per lo spavento i due che gli stavano innanzi.

Bene. 

“Il dottor Caesar ha detto qualcosa circa le loro condizioni?”

I due si guardarono a vicenda per mezzo dei propri oblò.

“Uuh…no…” 

_Prevedibile. -_ commentò mentalmente il chirurgo.

“…ma sono arrivate in una cella d’isolamento, separate tra loro da delle gabbie.”

“Devono essere molto contagiose e violente.”

_Addirittura delle gabbie. Quindi non sono dei semplici bambini._

“Una è entrata nel pieno della malattia troppo in fretta ed ha ucciso sul colpo Jerard e Onione.”

“Poveracci. Nemmeno le loro tute hanno resistito ai batteri di quella poverina.”

“E’ stato un miracolo che la più piccola sia rimasta illesa.”

“Se il signor Vergo non l’avesse portata via dalla cella, sarebbe sicuramente morta anche lei.”

Sebbene sarebbe stato interessante continuare ad ascoltare la conversazione di quei due, Trafalgar si era fermato al nome di Vergo.

Gli occhi del pirata si erano così allargati da ridurre le pupille a due puntini.

Vergo era coinvolto? Vergo era sbarcato a Punk Hazard? Quand’era successo? Come mai nessuno l’aveva informato?!

Le nocche tatuate si strinsero più forte sulla faretra della propria spada e le mascelle si serrarono.

_Se anche Vergo si è scomodato a portare queste nuove “pazienti”, c’è di mezzo anche_ **_lui_ ** _._

Non si preoccupò dei convenevoli quando, senza dire nulla, girò i tacchi con scatto quasi irritato ed iniziò ad allontanarsi a passi svelti da quelle due inconsapevoli marionette.

Che diavolo stava succedendo su quella dannata isola a sua insaputa?

Non appena fu sparito oltre l’angolo del corridoio, le due guardie si scambiarono uno sguardo stranito.

“Cavolo. Dev’essere davvero grave questa malattia se anche Trafalgar-san si è allarmato.”

“Dici che sia meglio lasciare che sia lui a ripescare quella poveraccia?”

“Direi di sì. Non voglio morire come Onione.”

“Avverto gli altri, allora.”

 

 

 

Non era passato molto da quando la sua nave aveva levato l’ancora, allontanandosi velocemente dall’inferno di fuoco e ghiaccio che era Punk Hazard, quando si decise a contattare Waka via lumacofono.

Come sempre l’attesa perché Waka rispondesse fu lunga, ma nulla di inaccettabile come suo solito, indice che anche lui era ansioso di notizie al riguardo.

“ _Ore da_.”

“Ho consegnato il pacco a Caesar.” fu la sua immediata affermazione che, come prevedibile, fece sorridere di compiacimento la lumaca telefonica dagli strani occhiali a goccia.

“Ma una delle tre non si è lasciata avvicinare.”

La lumaca perse il proprio sorriso.

“Dove si trova?”

“Ancora nella cella d’isolamento. E’ riuscita ad uccidere un paio degli sgherri di Caesar…”

Seguì un lungo silenzio tra lui e lumaca, come se dall’altra parte del ricevitore Waka stesse attendendo qualche informazione in più.

E lui non voleva certamente deluderlo.

“…senza muovere un dito.”

Alle volte Vergo si chiedeva come potesse un invertebrato possedere così tanti denti.

“Interessante.”

“Che cosa ne devo fare?”

“Portala pure qui.”

Questa volta il falso marine si lasciò scappare un cenno di stupore, sicuramente trasmesso in tempo reale dall’altro capo della conversazione. 

Portarla da _lui_? Portarla da _Waka_? _Direttamente_ da lui? Ma questo significava…!

“Sono curioso di sapere come siano da vicino,… queste Paradisee.”

 


	2. Cold in the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declaimers: Non possiedo One Piece in alcun modo. Ma l’idea delle Paradisee, i miei OC, e le origini dei Frutti sono miei e se Oda sa veramente l’italiano e sta leggendo gli voglio dire solo una cosa: GIU’ LE MANI!!

2: Cold in the Heart  
 

_And so my heart is paying now_

_For things I didn't do,_

_In anger unkind words are said_

_That make the teardrops start_

 

_Why can't I free your doubtful mind_

_And melt your cold, cold heart?_

 

_Cold Cold Heart ~ Tony Bennett_

 

Quando la signorina Monet arrivò con un fagotto di coperte morbide e lanose tra le piume curvate a mo’ di conca, Mocha, Sindh,Dolan e Ally furono i primi a capire che era arrivato un nuovo bambino. 

In molti si erano già radunati attorno alla donna alata, saltellando emozionati ed esplodendo quando questa rivelò a tutti il volto della nuova giunta: una bambina poco più grande di loro, con capelli scuri e sporchi, paffutella e chiarissima di pelle.

Mocha e Sindh però erano rimasti ad osservarla, a disagio: nella Biscuit Room non era mai arrivata una singola bambina.

A detta della signorina Monet, il germe della loro malattia, nonostante ancora molto raro, si era diffuso su altre isole, probabilmente a causa di una specie di insetto o dello stesso vento, dunque non era cosa rara che altri bambini venissero prelevati e trasferiti insieme a loro.

Ciononostante erano stati i primi ad aver occupato quell’enorme stanza fatta di arcobaleni, alberi, stelle cadenti e nuvole disegnati sulla grande cupola azzurra che era la Biscuit Room, e non avevano _mai_ visto arrivare una singola paziente.

Era strano.

Troppo.

“Signorina Monet, che cos’ha?” domandò Ally, indicando dall’alto il colorito malato e la fronte imperlata di sudore freddo della ragazzina.

La donna alata rispose con sorriso angelico.

“E’ svenuta per la fame appena arrivata. Ma non preoccupatevi: il dottore le ha già dato qualcosa per farla stare meglio.”

“Anche lei è molto malata?” bofonchiò preoccupata una bambina dai sottili boccoli biondi, accostandosi alla donna, sbirciando oltre le sue piume bianche per dare un’occhiata più attenta alla nuova giunta.

“Purtroppo sì.”

Dall’alto della propria statura, Mocha vide le palpebre della piccola tremolare e schiudersi timorose, rivelando due iridi così tonde e azzurre da far paura.

Li paragonò istintivamente alle mura dipinte della loro colorata stanza dei giochi e si accorse che, per quanto potesse essere bella, le iridi della nuova paziente parevano essere state staccate direttamente dal cielo… _quello vero_. 

Quel pensiero la spaventò.

_Non vedrò mai più la luce del sole…_

Riacquistando lucidità la bambina gigante vide l’altra spalancare le palpebre e irrigidirsi, continuando a fissare Monet quasi terrorizzata.

“ ** _Mmama_**?”

La Biscuit Room non fu mai tanto silenziosa come in quel momento.

Lei e Sindh la fissarono stupiti, mentre questa osservava smarrita i propri dintorni.

Quella bambina.. aveva _cantato_ qualcosa di strano.

Ma nessuno si metteva a cantare appena svegliato,…no?

“Signorina Monet, che cos’ha detto?”

Nemmeno il tempo di rispondere ad uno dei tanti mocciosi lì attorno che la piccola peste fra le sue ali cominciò a dimenarsi, lanciando piccoli ed acuti gridolini dal suono quasi musicale.

Un calcio le arrivò dritto in faccia, ammaccandole una guancia.

_Tch!-_ si morse mentalmente la lingua l’arpia, lasciandola, suo malgrado, sgattaiolare via dalla sua presa.

I bambini a quella scena avevano trattenuto il fiato, terrorizzati.

Ovviamente nessuno di loro avrebbe mai osato sfiorarla con un dito, lei, tanto gentile e premurosa nei loro confronti.

Vedere qualcuno spezzare quella sorta di tacito tabù doveva averli spiazzati.

Si massaggiò la parte lesa con le sue piume lisce, godendo della loro naturale frescura e riposò lo sguardo sulla sua nuova cavia da viziare.

La giovane paradisea si era raggomitolata poco distante da lei, tra due teneri peluche opportunamente sistemati l’uno accanto all’altro, tremando come una foglia al suo sguardo.

Notò che, fatta eccezione per qualche rapida occhiata ai propri dintorni, la creaturina non smetteva di fissarla, come se si trovasse di fronte ad un potenziale predatore al quale sottrarsi prontamente, piuttosto che ad un altro essere umano.

Intelligente la ragazzina.

_Umph_ \- pensò la donna, accigliandosi con sufficienza - _Sarà di certo una spina nel fianco._

Reindossò velocemente il solito sorriso aggraziato e comprensivo e si rimise sulle proprie zampe rapaci.

 

 

Non era la sua mamma. 

Quella creatura con le ali e le zampe di un volatile non era la sua mamma, anche se per un istante, quando aveva ripreso conoscenza, le era sembrato si essere nuovamente cullata dalle grandi ali di fiamma che l’avevano cresciuta e amata per anni. 

Ma poi era arrivato il _freddo_.

Tagliente e crudele come quello che aveva sentito stringerla nell’incoscienza, un momento dopo essere svenuta davanti al demone bianco.

E allora aveva capito chi le si trovasse di fronte.

Un paio di iridi dorate.

La sua mamma le aveva argentate.

Reagì d’istinto.

Si era dimenata, finché non aveva colpito qualcosa con un piede e le piume _gelate_ l’avevano abbandonata.

Poi si era rifugiata tra le prime cose che aveva trovato e si era focalizzata su quello strano luogo.

C’erano un sacco di bambini come lei… anzi no, alcuni erano piccoli, altri immensi. Indossavano tutti degli strani vestitini bianchi.

Una rapida occhiata a se stessa e si accorse di starne indossando uno anche lei.

Era una stanza azzurra come il cielo, ma gli alberi dipinti sulle pareti erano finti.

Lei sapeva com’erano fatti dei veri alberi: c’era cresciuta sopra.

“ _Saa, kodomo-chan. Osorete wa ikemasen ~ ❤_ ”

Si raggomitolò ancora di più, pregando di poter sparire.

Il mostro alato si stava avvicinando.

Le sue zampe, lunghe e affilate, graffiavano impercettibilmente il pavimento, le sue ali bianche e spiegate sembravano volerla accogliere in un abbraccio _mortale_.

Dita sentì gelarsi il petto.

Quella creatura le stava sorridendo, ma lei non sentiva amore nel suo cuore.

Le vennero in mente le parole della sua mamma.

**_*Ricorda tesoro mio, quando ti senti in pericolo, grida fortissimo e io correrò da te.*_ **

E lei gridò.

 

 

Fu poco prima che attraversasse l’arcata della sala bar, in cui solitamente Caesar sprecava le proprie giornate, che Law sentì delle urla.

S’irrigidì ed alzò la testa verso le pareti metalliche della struttura, che ancora vibravano degli echi di quei lamenti straziati.

S’incupì.

Sembravano grida femminili, anzi no… fanciullesche.

E questo non fece che aumentare il suo malumore.

“Caesar!!!!” gridò dal più profondo del proprio petto ed avanzò spedito, certo di trovarlo lì.

Le sue aspettative non vennero difatti deluse.

Eccolo lì.

Oziava tra i fumi del proprio corpo, tracannando cocktail elaborati un bicchiere dopo l’altro.

Gli venne il voltastomaco quando lo vide alzare la testa e con sorrisetto storto per via dei vapori dell’alcol chiedergli:

“Aaah~! Law~! Cosa ci fai qui~?”

Si morse la lingua, trattenendosi.

Quel verme risultava ancora più viscido quando era inebriato, cosa che non succedeva molto spesso.

Doveva essere successo qualcosa che l’aveva rallegrato e il suo sesto senso gli diceva che l’arrivo delle nuove pazienti centrava qualcosa.

Si diede una calmata, tornando ad essere il freddo calcolatore di sempre.

Prendere quello scienziato pazzo di petto non avrebbe portato a niente. Anche se… il fatto che fosse già mezzo ubriaco poteva girare le carte a suo favore.

“Ho appena saputo che sono arrivate delle nuove pazienti. Perché non ne sono stato informato?”

“Ah sì~? Oooh~ devo essermi lasciato prendere dall’entusiasmo~!” si stiracchiò meglio quello, allungandosi in maniera innaturale sul divanetto viola. 

Faceva il finto tonto. Sapeva benissimo di averlo tenuto all’oscuro.

Miserabile pallone gonfiato..!

“E’ un regalo di Joker~!”

Il Chirurgo della Morte si bloccò a quel nome, neanche avesse sentito pronunciare una bestemmia.

Joker.

Allora ci aveva visto giusto.

Mantenendo quanta più calma riuscì, si diresse verso l’altro giaciglio e ci si sedette, assicurando come sempre la spada sulla spalla.

“Tre ragazzine malate …un regalo?” insinuò con sorrisetto provocante e subito la maschera di sguaiata contentezza dello scienziato si trasformò in una colma di disappunto.

“Non sono tre semplici ragazzine, sciocco!” sbottò, trangugiando di getto l’ennesimo bicchiere.

Se ne era preparati parecchi.

“Sono la chiave per portare a termine la mia ricerca sul SAD!” proclamò spalancando le braccia teatrale.

_Il SAD?_ \- pensò Law, guardingo: cosa mai potevano centrare tre ragazze con la ricerca di quel pazzo sui Frutti del Diavolo? 

_A meno che..!_

Caesar colse il suo disagio e gli lanciò una smorfia di scherno.

Era vero, dunque. Non era solo la sua immaginazione a galoppare con troppo entusiasmo.

Strinse i pugni sull’elsa nera della spada, facendo diventare le proprie nocche esangui.

“Quelle ragazze… non saranno…” stentava a vomitare quelle parole.

Un nodo gli stava stingendo la bocca dello stomaco.

Il demone di gas si risistemò sullo schienale della poltrona, compiaciuto come non mai.

“Già~! Sono delle Paradisee~”

Law non capì dove trovò la forza di regolare la propria sudorazione per non sudare freddo e raddrizzare gli angoli della propria bocca per aggiungere, in un vano, disperato tentativo di smascherare quello che sembrava essere un orribile scherzo:

“Credo tu abbia bevuto un po’ troppo, Caesar. Le paradisee sono estinte. Ne sono rimaste solo quattro. Protette da ciurme influenti del Nuovo Mondo o rifugiate su qualche isola sconosciuta.”

Non colpito dalle sue parole, lo scienziato iniziò, come sua brutta consuetudine, a scaccolarsi con un mignolo.

“Sì~.. Conosco la storia. Canarino Infernale fece un discorso molto toccante, anni fa…” biascicò, palesemente disinteressato.

“Ma questo~.. a quanto pare non ha impedito a Joker di trovarne altre 3 tra i resti di Nido Leila~.. Vive e vegete~!”

Era rimasto inebetito, nonostante la sua faccia da poker mascherasse il proprio subbuglio interiore.

Se quel pagliaccio in camice bianco diceva il vero, la produzione di Smile avrebbe fatto un balzo in avanti _enorme_.

Allegra Canarino Infernale aveva fatto un grande sbaglio a Marineford, rivelando al mondo intero l’esistenza della sua razza. 

Lui stesso, finita la guerra, ci aveva messo molto poco a fare due più due, una volta raccolte informazioni a sufficienza da degli archivi della Marina particolarmente sorvegliati.

Era venuto presto a conoscenza della carneficina che era stata Nido Leila. Quel rapporto, che aveva stampato nella mente, recante la firma di nulla di meno del Cane Rosso, era così dettagliato da mettere a dura la prova anche lo stomaco di un dottore come lui.

Un massacro spietato. Quelle creature erano state colpite con velocità e durezza inaudita.

Ed il motivo era stato solo uno: Le Paradisee creavano i Frutti del Diavolo.

Come ne fossero capaci era cosa sconosciuta persino alla Marina, ma il punto era che _potevano_ e questo per Caesar era l’unica cosa che contava.

Le avrebbe usate come cavie, sottoposte a test disumani, sventrate, probabilmente anche sezionate.

Sarebbero morte in modo atroce.

La sensazione di un pugno allo stomaco lo riscosse.

Le urla fanciullesche di prima erano ricominciate, stavolta attirando anche l’attenzione dello scienziato.

Caesar alzò lo sguardo, chiaramente infastidito.

“Ah..quella mocciosetta deve essersi svegliata. _Yaawwwn_ ~! Non invidio Monet.” sbadigliò, intontito e con le lacrimucce agli occhi. 

“E’ un bene che questi laboratori siano insonorizzati. Le urla di quel mostriciattolo sarebbero in grado di attirare qui il Re dei Mari più vicino.”

Le pupille di Law si ridussero a due puntini.

_Ma se queste sono le grida di una sola e una è dispersa… dov’è la terza? -_ ragionò allarmato.

“Ho saputo che una è scappata.”

“Sììì~ Ma non andrà lontano. Presto o tardi i miei uomini la troveranno.”

“L’altra invece?”

“Ha preferito starsene nella gabbia. Ha anche fatto fuori quasi tutti i marines che avevano accompagnato Vergo. Buon per lui. Meno pulizia da fare una volta che l’avrà scaricata a Dressrosa.”

Detto ciò lo scienziato kabuki trangugiò l’ultimo dei propri cocktail.

Dal canto proprio il Chirurgo della Morte, invece, era rimasto impietrito.

Dressrosa.

_Perché_ Dressrosa?

Che senso aveva?

Di nuovo le urla della bambina di poco prima.

“Insomma! Che diavolo sta facendo Monet?! Adesso non riesce nemmeno più a tenere a bada una bambina?!”

Law si alzò.

Non aveva tempo da perdere.

Qualunque cosa stesse succedendo, doveva focalizzarsi sulle priorità.

“Recupererò io la Paradisea che è scappata.” decretò, dirigendosi all’uscita “Tu pensa a goderti il tuo premio, _dottore_.”

Ovviamente Caesar Clown, che non poteva sapere che il senso della frase del Chirurgo voleva essere derisorio, arrossì sulle guance, certo di aver appena ricevuto un complimento.

 

 

 

_Non voltarti indietro._

I suoi ansimi scandivano il suo avanzare nella neve.

_Non voltarti indietro_

I suoi piedi affondavano nella steppa ghiacciata, cuocendo passo dopo passo.

_Non voltarti indietro._

Si strinse le spalle con le mani infuocate, così simili ad ali, ma, anche se il sua essenza le ricopriva il corpo quasi del tutto, apparendo come un lungo vestito di veli fiammeggianti, sentiva il freddo star prendendo il sopravvento du di lei.

Poteva chiaramente avvertire le piante dei piedi spaccarsi lentamente.

Quanto tempo aveva camminato in quel deserto di ghiaccio?

Il vento le scuoteva il manto di fuoco attorno alle membra, rendendo inutile la loro calda presenza. 

Ormai le mascelle battevano incessantemente. Quanto avrebbe desiderato un po’ di acqua calda, un bagno vaporoso e tiepido, come quelli delle sorgenti dove lei e le altre pescatrici del villaggio raccoglievano cibo per le altre.

_Non voltarti indietro._

Era quel mantra ossessivo l’unica cosa a mandarla avanti.

Oltre al pensiero del cibo.

Una fitta più forte la colse, costringendola a raschiare in ginocchio manciate di neve da ingoiare, in cerca di sollievo. A contatto con le sue mani infuocate quei cristalli si scioglievano velocemente, quindi per lei indispensabile buttarli giù ancora solidi, per non perderne neanche una goccia. 

Finito di bere poggiò controvoglia la fronte su quella distesa di gelo, raggomitolata su se stessa per sopprimere gli ultimi spasmi di dolore,.

La sua lingua, prima secca ed attaccato al palato si era un poco ammorbidita, ma la gola rimaneva stretta e bisognosa di nutrimento. 

Le sembrava di soffocare.

Doveva mangiare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma in quell’inferno bianco non c’era nemmeno un ramo d’albero.

_Se soltanto potessi creare una Nota…_ \- implorò, gli occhi socchiusi, ma ancora troppo secchi per concedersi il lusso di un pianto - _…basterebbe un annetto._

Le venne quasi da urlare, quando, ancora confusa dalla violenza della tormenta, vide quello che sembrava uno spuntone di roccia sotto il quale potersi riparare.

_Oh Grande spirito, grazie!Graziegraziegrazie!_

Vi si trascinò a forza, constatando col cuore colmo di gioia che il vento non arrivava ad abbattersi anche su quell’angusta e provvidenziale nicchia.

Le sue fiamme, finalmente indisturbate, si rinvigorirono e portarono un poco di calore alle sue stanche membra.

Strinse le ginocchia al petto e lasciò che le palpebre si abbassassero.

Un mezzo singhiozzo le scappò dalle labbra, quando sospirò.

Era salva, per il momento.

 

 

 

Lo scricchiolio della neve la svegliò di soprassalto.

Doveva essersi addormentata, travolta dalla stanchezza e il digiuno.

Poi. girando la testa di lato, la vide.

Una figura altissima, nera, ferma in mezzo alla neve e a pochi passi da lei.

Le si mozzò il respiro e le sue mani scattarono in avanti istintivamente, aspettandosi di dover bloccare un attacco, ma l’apparizione non si mosse, anzi, rimase lì ferma come se non l’avesse nemmeno percepita muoversi.

Pareva uno spettro.

Gaida identificò solo in un secondo momento nella figura una sorta di demone bianco.

Indossava una strana lunga tunica color degli abissi più profondi, maculata di giallo verso la fine, un copricapo bianco, anch’esso presentante delle macchie, nere, e teneva poggiata sulla spalla qualcosa di lungo.

Aveva la pelle bruna, mani grandi appena visibili, degli strani ed incomprensibili segni sulle nocche e…

Deglutì.

Due occhi di iride grigia, ombrati dalla visiera del cappello, scavati da delle occhiaie, stretti e taglienti, fissi su di lei, senza battere ciglio.

Le venne la pelle d’oca.

_E dire,…_ \- pensò sarcastica - _…che gli occhi della mamma avevano lo stesso colore._

Sarebbe stata una barzelletta, venire uccisa nel mentre metteva a confronto gli occhi del suo carnefice con quelli dell’unica persona che più di tutti l’aveva amata al mondo.

Si chinò appena e scattò via.

_Non oggi._

Fu allora che il demone nero si mosse e ruggì qualcosa.

Quelle creature avevano un timbro vocale che sembrava provenire direttamente dalle viscere della terra, ma quella cosa, qualsiasi cosa significasse, le fece letteralmente rizzare i capelli.

“ **Room**.”

Un istante dopo, Gaida, tesa nell’atto di lanciarsi in avanti, si sentì in trappola. 

Avvertì come una pellicola sottile, espandersi e trapassarla, come se una bolla di sapone si fosse espansa tutt’attorno a lei.

_Cosa-..?!_

Qualcosa si mosse dietro di lei, una pressione sul lato sinistro della schiena e poi… sentì il vento ghiacciato soffiarle attraverso il petto.

“ **Scalpel**.”

Si sentì mancare il respiro e cadde a terra, sbigottita.

Le sue fiamme si erano dissipate, abbandonandola, e la testa le vorticò.

Cos’era successo?

Non era stata abbastanza veloce? Stava morendo? Perchè allora non smetteva di respirare?

Sentì la figura nera passarle di fianco, scostando ad ogni suo passo piccole montagne di neve.

Se prima aveva pensato di aver provato freddo, dovette ricredersi: in tutta la propria vita, Gaida non aveva mai tremato così tanto.

Dei filamenti arancioni le volteggiavano ai lati del viso e sulle spalle.

Fu la prima volta che vide di che colore erano i suoi capelli.

“ _Gomen'. Watashi wa anata to anata no yūjin o tasukete mimasu._ ”

Lo vide chinarsi, qualche passo di fronte a lei, e raccogliere qualcosa.

Tentò di focalizzarlo: era un involucro violaceo cubico, trasparente, gelatinoso quasi e dentro…

Se avesse avuto lo stomaco pieno, Gaida avrebbe vomitato.

Quello strano frutto rosa e carnoso contenuto al suo interno si era appena mosso.

_Era vivo_ e stava palpitando ad un ritmo che le risultò orrendamente famigliare.

Fu quando il demone nero lo prese in mano, sollevandolo che capì.

Aveva chiaramente avvertito la sensazione di quelle dita attorno a quella _cosa_.

Come se _appartenesse a lei_.

Come se fosse stata _un’estensione del suo corpo_. 

“ _Tada... Kyō wa shimasen._ ”

Non pensava neanche più ad ascoltarlo. Ormai la voce di quella creatura echeggiava lontana alle sue orecchie.

Le sue mani si alzarono spaventate e tremanti verso il proprio petto, temendo già di sapere cosa avrebbero trovato.

E infatti i suoi polpastrelli incontrarono il _vuoto_.

Abbassò lo sguardo ed inorridì.

Appena sopra il seno sinistro uno buco quadrato le squarciava il torace, attraversandola da parte a parte.

Non c’era né sangue né dolore.

Solo l’orrenda sensazione di essere stata appena derubata di qualcosa.

_Il suo cuore._

Un grido fece a malapena in tempo a risalirle la gola, prima che il demone le fosse addosso, costringendola a tacere con una mano ben stretta sul suo viso.

“ _Ochitsuku!!_ ”

Gaida sentiva il respiro galopparle incontrollato.

Non capiva più niente.

Iniziò ad agitare le braccia. 

Tentò di graffiarlo, allontanarlo, addirittura cercò di mordergli la mano, senza successo.

All’altezza del suo fianco, il suo cuore martellava incontrollato, nel posto sbagliato, ancora nelle mani di quel mostro.

Un forte dolore alla tempia e si afflosciò, incosciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monet: Su, bambina. Non avere paura~❤.
> 
> Trafalgar: Spiacente. Aiuterò te e le tue amiche.   
>  Solo…non oggi.  
>  Calmati!


End file.
